Wo gehöre ich hin?
by Icha icha Minato Kyuubi
Summary: Radditz erreicht einige Jahre früher die Erde, um Goku abzuholen...In dieser Geschichte ist VegetaSei existent und wurde nicht von Freezer zerstört.


Wo gehöre ich hin? 

Pairing Goku x Vegeta, mpreg (später)

Radditz kommt einige Jahre früher zur Erde, um seinen Bruder zu holen…..

Kaptitel 1:

Der fremde Krieger

In dem kleinen Dorf am Bratpfannenberg war heute ein großer Tag. Son-Goku und Chichi, die Tochter des Rinderteufels Gyu Maoo, heirateten heute.

Auf der Gemeindewiese vor dem Dorf war eine festlich geschmückte Bühne errichtet worden, alle Bewohner waren anwesend. Auch Gokus Freunde waren eingeladen worden: Kuririn, der Herr der Schildkröten Muten Roshi, seine Schwester Uranai Baba, Yamchu, Pool, Oolong und Bulma. Letztere war ein wenig traurig, das Chichi Goku nun bekommen würde. Sie kannte Ihn länger und war ebenfalls schwach geworden, als sie sich damals beim letzten großen Turnier wiedergetroffen hatten. Aus dem kleinen Jungen Goku war ein junger Mann geworden. Aber als Kind hatte er in seiner Naivität der kleinen Chichi bei Ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen versprochen, sie zu heiraten. Und nun musste er dieses Versprechen einlösen.

Der Priester hatte mit der Zeremonie bereits begonnen. Pool schneuzte sich ausgiebig in ein Taschentuch, Oolong dachte nur an die leckere Hochzeitstorte, Bulma wischte sich verstohlen über die Augen. Gyo Maoo hatte sein breites Grinsen aufgesetzt, er freute sich für seine Tochter, das sie so einen starken und gutaussehenden Mann bekommen würde.

"Ich frage dich, Chichi, willst Du den hier anwesenden Son-Goku zu deinem Ehemann nehmen, Ihn lieben und ehren, bis das der Tod euch scheidet, so antworte mit "Ja"."sprach der Priester.

"Ja-ich will."hauchte Chichi, die im weißen Brautkleid, das schon Ihre leider viel zu früh verstorbene Mutter getragen hatte, bezaubernd aussah. Son-Goku, im weißen Smoking, machte ebenfalls eine gute Figur.

"Ich frage nun dich, Son-Goku, willst Du die hier anwesende Chichi, Tochter des Rinderteufels Gyo Maoo zu deiner angetrauten Ehefrau nehmen, sie lieben und ehren, bis das der Tod euch scheidet, so antworte mit "Ja" " wandte sich der Priester nun an Goku. Der schluckte und wollte gerade zum Ja-Wort ansetzten-als er plötzlich herumfuhr und zum Himmel starrte!

"Eine unglaublich starke Energie nähert sich!" rief er.

Unruhe entstand unter den Anwesenden. Kuririn und Yamchu suchten nervös den Himmel ab.

"Er hat recht! Spürst Du das auch? Eine gewaltige Energie!" rief der ehemalige Wüstenräuber. "Aber es ist nicht Piccolo!"

"Son-Goku! Was soll das? Wir sind mitten in unserer Hochzeit!" protestierte Chichi.

"Was hast Du, Son-Goku?"fragte Bulma besorgt.

"Da!"

Am klaren, blauen Himmel erschien ein winziger Punkt, der sich rasch vergrößerte. Mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit näherte sich die Quelle der starken Energie, hielt genau auf Goku zu!

Wenig augenblicke später landete eine hochgewachsene, imposante Gestand vor Goku auf der Bühne. Die Anwesenden unten wichen erschrocken zurück, einige besonders ängstliche Bewohner ergriffen die Flucht, als sie die hühnenhafte Gestalt entdeckten, von der eine unheimliche Aura ausging. Auch Goku trat einen Schritt zurück, Chichi eilte zu Ihrem Vater und versteckte sich mit dem Priester hinter dessen Rücken.

Son-Goku starrte den Fremden an. Er war gut einen Kopf größer als erselbst, eine lange schwanze und struppige Mähne umrahmte das kantige Gesicht mit den stechenden schwarzen Augen. Die Mähne reichte dem Fremden hinten fast bis an die Knie. Der Körper steckte in einer Art Rüstung, Schwarze kurze, enganliegende Hosen, Stiefel und Handgelenkschoner vervollständigten die Kleidung Um den rechten Oberarm und Oberschenkel trug der Mann je einen dünnen roten Metallreifen. Bulma fiel eine merkwürdige Apparatur auf, die der fremde am rechten Ohr trug. Sie sah aus wie ein Kopfhörer, nur hatte dieser vorne noch einen roten Glaschirm.

"Wer bist Du?" fragte Son-Goku beunruhigt. Ihm gefiel der Fremde nicht.

"Endlich habe ich dich gefunden, Kakarott!"

Erstaunte Ausrufe wurden laut.

"Was will der Kerl hier?"fragte Oolong.

"Er sucht einen Typ Namens Kakarott."antwortete Pool.

"Wer soll das sein?"

"Kakarott? Mein Name ist Son-Goku! Hier gibt es niemanden mit diesem Namen!"

"Oh doch!"nickte der Fremde, dann verfinsterte sich plötzlich sein Blick."Kakarott, Du Verräter! Warum hast Du deinen Auftrag nicht erfüllt!"

"Was soll der Quatsch! Ich sagte Dir doch, mein Name ist Son-Goku!"

"Du hast gehört, was mein Freund gesagt hat! Du verwechselst Ihn mit jemand! Das da ist Son-Goku! Und du störst unsere Feier, Mann!"sagte Kuririn, der inzwischen die Bühne betreten hatte."Mein Freund ist gerade dabei zu heiraten, also verzieh dich, damit wir weitermachen können!"

Der kleinwüchsige Kämpfer war lässig an den fremden Hühnen herangetreten.

"Also –wirds bald?"

"Da bin ich ja gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen!"

Plötzlich nahm Son-Goku eine blitzschnelle Bewegung wahr. Zu spät kam sein Warnschrei!

"Kuririn, vorsicht!"

Wie eine Peitsche schnellte plötzlich etwas braunes, längliches durch die Luft, traf Kuririn mit Wucht gegen das Kinn, katapultierte Ihn quer über die Bühne und gegen einer der Pfosten der Bühne, der unter dem Aufprall zersplitterte. Kurz darauf landete Kuririn mit einem Krachen auf der gedeckten Festtafel, Gläser und Teller flogen nach allen Seiten.

"Kuririn!" schrie Goku, begleitet von mehreren entsetzten Aufschreien! Weitere Bewohner flüchteten und versteckten sich.

"Alles in Ordnung?"

Kuririn rieb sich benommen seinen Schädel.

"Geht schon, Goku."

Plötzlich entdeckte Bulma, was dem Kleinwüchsigen den Schlag versetzt hatte. Sie erbleichte.

"Yamchu! Sieh doch!" keuchte Sie.

"Ein-ein Schwanz! Er hat einen Schwanz wie Goku Ihn gehabt hat, als er noch klein gewesen war!"

Tatsächlich schlängelte sich vor der Hüfte des Fremden ein braun bepelzter Affenschwanz hin und her, bevor er sich wieder fest um die Tallie wickelte.

"Ein Schwanz…wie ich mal einen hatte….wer ist dieser Kerl?"dachte sich Goku.

"Kannst Du dich wirklich nicht mehr erinnern, Kakarott? Was ist nur mit Dir passiert? Was haben diese Kreaturen hier mit Dir nur angestellt?"grollte der Fremde.

"Ich sagte Dir doch schon, ich bin Son-Goku!"

"Oh nein, bist Du nicht! Dein Name ist Kakarott! Und da Du anscheinend alles über deine Herkunft vergessen hast, will ich dich mal aufklären! Du gehörst zu einer besonderen und mächtigen Kriegerrasse, den Sayajins! Wir leben auf einem Planeten, einige Lichtjahre von diesem armseligen Erdball entfernt! Du wurdest als Kind hierhergeschickt um diesen Planeten zu erobern und um die Bewohner auszulöschen! Aber aus irgendeinem Grund hast Du deinen Auftrag nicht ausgeführt!"

Diese Worte trafen alle wie ein Schlag! Jetzt hielt die Dorfbewohner nichts mehr. Außer Son-Gokus Freunden ergriffen alle anderen panisch die Flucht. Chichi sprang mit Ihrem Vater von der Bühne und versteckten sich dahinter. Nun linsten sie vorsichtig über den Rand der Plattform.

"Ja-lauft nur, Ihr Memmen!" grinste der Fremde höhnisch. "Jedenfalls hat man mich losgeschickt, um nachzusehen, ob Du dein Werk vollendet hast, aber nichts von alledem ist geschehen!"

"Du spinnst wohl! Ich bin kein Sayadings-oder was auch immer! Ich bin ein Mensch von der Erde!"

Muten Roshi und seine Schwester standen etwas abseits und tuschelten aufgeregt miteinander.

"Was für eine Schande! Du hast wirklich alles vergessen! Na ja, Du warst ja von anfang an nichts besonderes! Und so was habe ich zum Bruder!"

"BRUDER!"rief Bulma laut aus.

"Ach, hab ich das noch nicht erwähnt? Ja, Kakarott. Ich bin dein älterer Bruder Radditz! Ich wurde beauftragt, dich nach Hause zurückzubringen, weil wird der Ansicht waren, das Du alles Leben von der Erde inzwischen getilgt hast!"

Goku geriet immer mehr in Wut. Nein, niemals gehörte er zu so einer grausamen Rasse, die Planeten eroberte!

"Son-Goku!"

Muten Roshi war mit Uranai Baba auf die Bühne gekommen.

"Son-Goku, Son-Gohan, dein Großvater hat mir einmal etwas anvertraut."begann der Herr der Schildkröten zu erzählen. "Vor langer Zeit fand er einmal in den Bergen ein seltsames rundes Ding, das vom Himmel gefallen war. Er ahnte, das es sich nur um ein Raumschiff handeln konnte! Und in diesem kleinen Schiff fand er ein Kind, etwa sechs Monate alt. Er nahm den Kleinen bei sich auf, doch dieses Kind entpuppte sich als furchtbar wild und böse! Son-Gohan hatte seine liebe Not mit dem kleinen Wildfang! "

Während Muten Roshi erzählte, ließ Uranai Baba Bilder in Ihrer großen Kristallkugel entstehen. Sie zeigten eine kleine runde Kapsel und ein Baby, das mit Ihr angekommen war. Es sah genauso wie Son-Goku aus.

"D-das bin ja ich! Ich bin nicht von hier?" stammelte er erschüttert.

"Was? Mein Zukünftiger ist ein Alien?" rief Chichi.

"Na? Dämmerts Dir?" höhnte Radditz. Weitere Bilder erschienen in der Kugel. Sie zeigten,was für ein wildes und böses Baby Goku war. Er zog Großvater Gohan am Bart, tobte wild herum und trat um sich oder Dinge kaputt oder warf mit dem Spielzeug nach seinem Erzieher.

Uranai Baba erzählte nun weiter.

"Eines Tages war dein Großvater mit Dir unterwegs. In einem unachtsamen Moment bist Du Ihm entwischt und in eine tiefe Schlucht gefallen! Dabei hast Du Dir schwer den Kopf angestoßen. Dein Großvater dachte zuerst Du würdest nicht überleben. Aber Du hattest einen unglaublichen Überlebenswillen und wurdest wieder gesund. Aber noch etwas war mit Dir geschehen. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an warst Du der liebste Junge, den sich ein Großvater wünschen konnte."

"So war das also…" murmelte Bulma mit großen Augen. "Unser Goku….ist…"

"Jetzt wird mir einiges klar! Diese Kopfverletzung ist schuld, das Du alles vergessen hast!"knurrte Radditz. "Das ist ja ein schöner Schlamassel! Der Prinz wird nicht gerade erfreut sein!"

"Und das ist gut so! Wer weiß, was ich sonst schlimmes getan hätte!" rief Goku.

"Na-glaubst Du mir jetzt, das Du ein Sayajin bist? Vor allem dein Schwanz ist Beweiß genug!"lächelte Radditz. Dann stutze er, als er auf Son-Gokus Tallie starrte.

"Wo ist denn dein Schwanz?"

"Den hab ich nicht mehr! Man hat Ihn mir abgenommen!"

"WAAS! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Keine Erinnerung, kein Schwanz! Was haben die nur aus Dir gemacht! Du bist eine Schande für unser Volk! Weißt Du denn nicht wie wichtig unser Schwanz ist? Denn bei Vollmond enthüllt er die wahre Kraft von uns Sayajins!"

Bulma unterdrückte nur mit Mühe einen Aufschrei. Der Riesenaffe, in den sich Goku vor Jahren das erste Mal verwandelt hatte und daraufhin Prinz Pilaws Schloß in Grund und Boden gestampft hatte! Weder Kugeln noch Raketen hatten das Monster stoppen können! Aber Bulma und Yamchu wussten, das der Schwanz Gokus schwache stelle gewesen war und als es Ihnen gelungen war, Ihn abzutrennen, hatte sich Goku wieder in den kleinen Jungen zurückverwandelt.

Goku starrte Radditz entgeistert an. Dann erinnerte auch er sich an das, was Ihm sein Großvater einmal gesagt hatte. Er hatte Ihm strengstens verboten, bei Vollmond aus dem Haus zu gehen, weil dann jedesmal furchterregende Monster unterwegs waren. Aber in einer dieser Nächte hatte er sich nicht daran gehalten, weil er umbegingt mal gemust hatte. Und an alles was er sich danach erinnerte, war, das er Großvater Gohan in der Nähe des Hauses gefunden hatte. Totgetrampelt. Von da an hatte er alleine in den Bergen gelebt, bis er Bulma begegnet war.

Radditz bemerkte, das sich Goku zu erinnern versuchte.

"Bei Vollmond reagiert unser Schwanz auf bestimmte Lichtreize und wir verwandeln uns in Riesenaffen! Unsere Kampfkraft steigt dann auf das Zehnfache! Leider können sich Krieger der unteren Klassen oft nicht mehr daran erinnern, wenn sie sich wieder zurückverwandelt haben." erklärte er nicht ohne Stolz.

"Die riesigen Monster….oh nein…Großvater! Das war es also! Deshalb hat Bulma immer so panisch reagiert, wenn ich meinen Schwanz hatte und Vollmond war!"

Schluchzend sank Goku auf die Knie.

"Ich selbst war es! Ich habe Großvater totgetrampelt!-Bitte verzeih mir, Großvater!"

"Das hat er schon längst. Es war ein unglücklicher Unfall." sagte Uranai Baba sanft.

Son-Goku sah auf und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

"Was für ein elender Jammerlappen! Du weinst um einen von diesen schwächlichen Erdlingen?"

"DAS SIND MEINE FREUNDE, DU ARSCH!" rief Goku zornig. "Und Großvater Gohan verdanke ich mein Leben! Er hat mich aufgezogen und mir vieles beigebracht! Auch zu kämpfen!"

"Hah! Das ich nicht lache! Das Kämpfen ist uns Sayajin angeboren! Du warst ja vor diesem unglücklichen Unfall schon ein ganz Wilder! Wäre das mit deinem Kopf nicht passiert, hättest Du heute diesen Planeten von diesem Gewürm bereinigt!"

"Nein! Niemals! Ich gehöre ich zu euch! Und Du bist auch nicht mein Bruder! Auf so einen wie dich kann ich verzichten! Also verschwinde von hier!" rief er böse.

"Ja-gibs Ihm, Goku! Du bist der Stärkste!" feuerte Bulma Ihn an.

"Ach-wirklich? Das will ich sehen!"

Son-Goku knurrte und warf seine Smokingjacke ab. Dann öffente er die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes.

"Du glaubst doch nicht, das ich dich hierlasse! Du wirst dich vor unserem Prinzen und der Königin für deine Taten verantworten müssen! So verlangt es unser Kriegerkodex!"

"Verantworten! Für was? Er hat doch nichts getan! Er hat uns und diese Welt immer vor Gefahren beschützt!"rief Bulma erbost.

"Eben das hätte er nicht tun sollen! Er hat als Sayajinkrieger versagt!"

Goku war inzwischen in Kampfstellung gegangen. Radditz starrte Ihn grinsend an und schüttetlte den Kopf.

Im nächsten Moment stürmte Goku los, auf den Eindringling zu, der es gewagt hatte, sein bisher glückliches Leben aus der Bahn zu werfen. Er wußte, das der Herr der Schildkröten und seine Schwester Ihn nicht belogen hatten und dies schmerzte Ihn am meisten. Er war kein Bewohner der Erde. Er war kein Mensch! Er stammte von irgend einem anderen Planeten!

Radditz reagierte zuerst gar nicht. Dann aber blitzschnell. Und plötzlich spürte Goku eine eisenharte Faust in seiner Magengrube, die Ihm schier alle Luft aus den Lunge fegte! Mit hervorquellenden Augen ging er nach Luft ringend stöhnend zu Boden.

"Oh nein! Son-Goku!" kam es aus den Reihen der Freunde. Ihr Freund-der stärkste Kämpfer auf Erden-besiegt in nichteinmal zehn Sekunden! Was für Kräfte barg dieser langmähnige Krieger in sich?

Chichi drückte sich ängstlich an Ihren Vater, Son-Goku lag mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu Füßen seines Gegners.

"Wie jämmerlich! Aber deine Kampfkraft war schon immer spärlich! Deshalb bist Du auch nur ein Krieger dritter Klasse! Aber wir werden dich daheim schon auf Vordermann bringen! Sofern der Prinz dich nicht zur Strafe hinrichten wird!"

"Ver….dammt!" keuchte Goku und versuchte sich langsam aufzurichten, was Ihm aber nur halb gelang. Seine Freunde waren drauf und dran, es mit dem Fremden aufzunehmen, doch Muten Roshi hielt sie glücklicherweise davon ab.

Doch dann betrat noch jemand den Ort des Geschehens.

"Piccolo! Wah! Nicht der auch noch!" kreischte Bulma.

"Was will der hier!" knurrte der Herr der Schildkröten nervös.

"He, Du! Langmähne! Glaub ja nicht, das Du dich hier breitmachen kannst! Ich werde der Herrscher dieses Planeten sein, wenn ich erstmal Son-Goku aus dem Weg geräumt habe!"

"Na so was! Ein Namekianer? Der gehört doch gar nicht hierher!" grunzte Raddiz. Piccolos Augen wurden groß. "Und Du läßt die Finger von meinem kleinen Bruder! Das geht dich nichts an!"

"Was hast Du gerade gesagt?"

"Du bist doch ein Namekianer! –Meine Güte! Ist das hier ein Hafen für gestrandete Aliens mit Amnesie? Ich fass es nicht!"

Piccolo war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. War er am Ende gar kein Dämon? War er, wie Son-Goku nur ein Außerirdischer mit besondern Fähikeiten? Dann musste auch Kami, der Gott der Erde von einer anderen Welt stammen….

Zur selben Zeit, oben im Himmelspalast…

"Sie das haben gehört?" fragte Popo.

"Ja, ich stamme also vom Planeten Namek und muss vor langer Zeit einmal hierhergekommen sein…."

"Ich stamme also vom Planeten Namek.." murmelte Piccolo.

"Genau! Dort gibts noch mehr solche wie euch. Und ich habe gehört, Ihr habt ein paar tolle Zaubertricks drauf!" bemerkte Radditz.

"Kann man sagen…" murmelte Bulma und dachte an die Dragonballs.

Plötzlich zuckte Radditz zusammen und sackte stöhnend auf die Knie.

"Ha! Du hast nicht aufgepasst! Jetzt habe ich deinen Schwanz!" rief Goku triumphierend.

Er hatte Radditz Schwanzende gepackt und hielt es fest. Mit aller Kraft presste er seine Hände immer mehr zusammen, um die Kräfte des Sayajins mehr und mehr zu blockieren.

"Du kannst jetzt gar nichts machen! Ich kenne die Schwachstelle unserer Art!"

"Kakarott, Du elender Feigling! Du handelst sogar gegen unseren Kriegerkodex!"

"Was?"

"Es ist bei uns Sayajins unehrenhaft, die Schwachstelle schamlos auszunutzen, also am Schwanz zu ziehen!"

"Hör nicht auf Ihn, Son-Goku! Halt Ihn fest, wir machen Ihn zusammen fertig! Los, Yamchu!" rief Kuririn.

"Ach, deine Freunde holst Du auch noch zu Hilfe? Wenn Du nur ein Fünkchen Ehre hättest, würdest Du meinen Schwanz wieder loslassen und meine Überlegenheit akzeptieren!"

"Mach bloß keinen, Scheiß, Son-Goku! Wir greifen Ihn alle gemeinsam an, so lange er noch geschwächt ist!" grollte Piccolo. "Dann sind wir Ihn los!"

"Hah, und wenn Ihr mich erledigt, werden andere wie ich kommen! Und die sind noch viel stärker! Dann ist es entgültig vorbei mit euch! Das Schicksal dieses Planeten liegt in deinen Händen! Tötest Du mich, bekommst Du den Zorn des Prinzen zu spüren! Ihr alle werdet den Zorn der Sayajin zu spüren kriegen!"keuchte Radditz.

Goku überlegte fieberhaft, dann fasste er einen Entschluss.

"Wenn ich mit Dir gehe, verschonst Du dann die Erde?"

"Gibst Du mir dein Wort, so gebe ich Dir meines, das ich diese Würmer vorerst verschonen werde! Der Prinz und die Königin werden entscheiden, was mit diesem Planeten geschehen wird!"

"Also gut. Ich werde mit Dir gehen!"

"Son-Goku, nein!" schrie Kuririn.

"Dieser Idiot!"fauchte Piccolo, als Goku langsam seine Fäuste öffnette und den Schwanz aus seinen Fingern gleiten ließ.

Grunzend richtete sich Radditz wieder auf und im nächsten Moment verpasste er Goku eine saftige Backpfeife, die Ihn zu Boden gehen ließ! Die Freunde schrien erschrocken auf und wichen zurück.

"Das ist für dein unehrenhaftes Verhalten gegenüber deinem älteren Bruder! Schäm dich!"

Goku hielt sich seine brennende Wange und stöhnte.

"Wenn mich mein Kodex nicht an das Versprechen binden würde, das ich Dir gegeben habe, würde ich jetzt alles Leben hier dem Erdboden gleichmachen! Aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden!"

"Gar nichts wirst Du tun, Du Monster! Ich werde mit diesem Prinzen reden, das er die Erde verschont!"

Radditz brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

"DU willst den Prinzen um etwas bitten? Ein Niemand, ein Schwächling ohne Schwanz? Vergiss es! Du taugst höchstens noch als Arbeitssklave! Aber das wird der Prinz und die Königin entscheiden!"

"Keine Angst, Freunde. Ich werde dafür sorgen, das euch nichts geschieht! Und wenn ich mein Leben dafür hergeben müsste!" versprach Goku.

"Dann fang schon mal an, dich von deinen Freunden zu verabschieden! Du hast genau fünf Minuten!"

"WAS?"

"Glaubst Du, ich hab ewig Zeit? Na los!"

"Kuririn, bitte hole meine Sachen! Sie befinden sich in einer Tasche in meinem Zimmer oben im Schloss!"

"Mach ich, Goku."

"Son-Goku!"

"Tut mir leid, Chichi. Aber um euer aller Sicherheit willen, muss ich mit Raddiz gehen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, das keine weiteren Sayajin hierherkommen. Und-es wäre besser, wenn Du jemanden von der Erde heiraten würdest. Ich glaube, ich bin nicht der Richtige für dich…leb wohl."

Chichi lief heulend zum Schloß zurück. Auf halbem Weg kam Ihr Kuririn entgegen, der eine Tasche mit Gokus wenigen Habseligkeiten schleppte.

"Hier, Son-Goku."

"Danke, mein Freund."

Schell entledigte sich Goku des Smokings und zog seinen orangenen Kampfanzug an.

"Sie an. So läufst Du also normal rum?" höhnte Radditz, der stoisch das Geschehen um sich herum beobachtete.

"Bulma-Kruririn…Freunde, ich bring das schon in Ordnung."

"Son-Goku…." schluchzte Bulma. Goku sprang von der Bühne und ließ sich von Ihr umarmen.

"Das es soweit kommen würde, hätte ich nicht gedacht." murmelte der Herr der Schildkröten.

"Sein Schicksal ist es wohl, zu seinem Volk zurückzukehren." meinte Uranai Baba nur.

"Vergiss nicht, was Du hier gelernt hast."

"Bestimmt nicht, Herr der Schildkröten."

"Hast Dus bald?"brummte Radditz.

"Ich bin bereit!"

Goku trat seinem älteren Bruder gegenüber und sah Ihm fest in die Augen.

"Na dann komm mal mit."

Der ältere Sayajin umschlang den Jüngeren mit einem Arm und klemmte Ihn sich unter.

"Auf hoffentlich bald, Ihr Würmer!" höhnte Radditz zum Abschied und erhob sich in die Luft. Die zurückbleibenden Freunde mussten mitansehen, wie sich die beiden rasch enfernten und schließlich am Himmel verschwanden.

Mit betretenen Gesichtern blieben Gokus Freunde zurück. Was als Freudentag hätte beginnen sollen, endete in Schock und Trauer.

"Und was nun?" fragte Kuririn in die Stille.

Yamchu ballte die Fäuste.

"Ich weiß es nicht…."

"Piccolo, wir müssen reden! Komm zu mir in den Palast!" hörte der Dämon plötzlich eine Stimme in seinen Gedanken.

"Allerdings, Kami-sama. Es hat sich einiges geändert…"

Und der Namekianer erhob sich ebenfalls in die Luft und flog in Richtung Palast.

Fortsetzung folgt…


End file.
